Imperfect
by Onirybrius
Summary: La version originale d'Imparfait, publiée sous le joug tyrannique d'une yaoiste en furie. :it's a joke: No Snily, cette fois. TOME 7, Chapitre 32.One-Shoot.


**Imparfait**

« Maître, fit ma voix éraillée, beaucoup trop désespérée à mon goût.

Le sang froid légendaire des Malfoy m'avait quitté depuis longtemps. A quoi bon jouer sur les apparences lorsque cela ne servait plus à rien, lorsqu'on était pris au piège comme un rat ?

Le mage noir se tourna lentement vers moi, ses yeux rougeoyants me brûlant de l'intérieur. Je m'étais assis dans le coin le plus sombre, triturant mes vêtements qui n'étaient plus que des haillons. Disparaître, que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Mon œil droit, bouffi, me faisait encore mal et les lancements qui parcouraient mon échine et ma nuque m'indiquaient qu'un Doloris de plus me serait insupportable. Ma voix ridiculement suppliante retentit à nouveau :

- Maître... S'il vous plaît... Mon fils...

- Si ton fils est mort, Lucius, ce n'est pas ma faute. Il n'est pas venu se joindre à moi comme le reste des Serpentard. Peut-être a-t-il décidé de devenir ami avec Harry Potter ?

- Mon fils. Draco, ami avec Potter ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il savait à quoi il exposait la famille, s'il faisait cela. Un frisson de terreur me parcourut. Non, Draco nous aimait trop pour pouvoir nous faire cela. Je le savais, je l'aurais senti si quelque-chose de ce genre s'était passé, je l'aurais vu. Mon fils était l'ennemi personnel de Potter et vice-versa, cela ne changerait jamais.

- Non... Jamais, murmurai-je en écho à ma pensée.

- Il faut l'espérer, cela vaudrait mieux pour toi.

La voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres fit augmenter les spasmes dans lesquels mon corps était pris. Je tentai tout de même :

- Ne... Ne craignez-vous pas, Maître, que Potter meure d'une autre main que la vôtre ? Ne serait-il pas... Pardonnez-moi... Plus prudent de mettre un terme à la bataille, d'entrer dans le château et de le chercher v... Vous-même ?

- Ne fais pas semblant, Lucius. Tu veux que la bataille cesse pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton fils. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de chercher Potter. Avant la fin de la nuit, c'est lui qui sera venu me trouver.

Le maître connaissait toutes mes faiblesses, il n'avait plus aucune confiance en moi. La gorge serrée, je baissais le regard sur mes mains sanglantes tandis qu'il examinait pour une énième fois la Baguette de Sureau qu'il tenait entre les siennes, pleines de sang aussi, celui de toutes les victimes qu'il avait faites durant son existence. Il semblait plongé dans ses réflexions.

- Draco, mon fils, où étais-tu ? Je priais pour que tu te sois mis à l'abri, que Potter, dans sa légendaire bonté Gryffondorienne, t'ait épargné. Une mèche de mes cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc, glissa de mon épaule, me rappelant les tiens, les années sans guerre, les années à te voir grandir, mon sang, ma chair. Certes, tout le monde nous haïssait, nous les richissimes Malfoy. Tout le monde connaissait notre penchant pour la magie noire. Des rumeurs avaient même circulé comme quoi je te battais, te torturais, t'initiais à des pratiques interdites. Comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce que lever la main sur toi, mon fils ? Draco, je ne voulais pas avoir à mourir après toi.

- Va chercher Snape.

Mon estomac se contracta à l'évocation de ce nom.

- Snape, M... Maître ?

- Snape. Maintenant. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai un... service... à lui demander. »

Au ton qu'il avait employé, je devinais que le service en question serait le dernier que Severus pourrait lui accorder. La frayeur s'empara violemment de mes entrailles alors que je titubais lamentablement pour quitter la pièce. Severus, Draco, Narcissa. Les trois êtres auxquels je tenais le plus.

Je sortis de la Cabane hurlante ignorant mes douleurs qui se rappelaient à moi, ma torture morale étant à son comble. Je m'appuyai contre un arbre, regardant le ciel. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent, mais je refusai de pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il me fallait aller lui dire adieu. Je reprenais ma marche, vers le château enflammé. On entendait des explosions, des hurlements. J'aurais le sourire. Je le savais de toute manière.

Nous savions que nous ne pourrions pas vivre notre amour impunément.

Aussi choquant que cela puisse paraître, je l'aimais depuis longtemps. J'avais toujours eu pour Severus cette sorte d'affection que l'on n'a pour personne d'autre. Il avait rejoint notre groupe de sang-purs très rapidement, et son intelligence m'avait marqué. C'était un jeune garçon très renfermé, trait de caractère qui ne l'a jamais quitté. A l'époque, il aimait Evans, la mère de Potter. Je n'ai jamais compris cet amour pur et puissant qu'il lui portait. Je n'ai jamais su s'il l'avait oubliée non plus. Elle, elle l'avait pourtant exclu de sa vie en se mettant avec Potter senior. Son pire ennemi. Je crois que je me souviendrai toujours de l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il a vu le Gryffondor l'enlacer devant tout le monde sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il était devenu aussi pâle qu'un Inferius et n'a pas esquissé un seul geste, les yeux fixés sur le couple au sol, les lèvres serrées. La jeune fille ne lui parlait plus depuis un moment, désapprouvant son association aux Mangemorts que nous étions mais je sais que cela l'a profondément blessé.

Par la suite, il n'a jamais raté une seule de nos réunions. Il était devenu cynique, mauvais, avide d'enfin rejoindre le Seigneur et mettait toute son intelligence à mettre au point certains plans que nous avions et à inventer des sortilèges noirs. En dehors de cela, il ne parlait pratiquement pas, se contentant de répondre aux questions des profs lorsqu'il était interrogé.

Je m'inquiétais souvent pour lui. Il ne mangeait presque pas et restait plongé dans ses livres du matin au soir. Alors, je me suis rapproché de lui. Severus était plutôt méfiant à mon égard, repoussant toutes mes tentatives de percer les barrières derrière lesquelles il se retranchait. Je me suis donc mis à l'observer, à capter le moindre signe qui me permettrait de voir ce qui se cachait sous cette rancune. C'était un comportement assez inhabituel de ma part, j'étais hautain et je me contrefichais de tout ce qui ne m'atteignait pas directement, en parfait jeune Malfoy. A force de le détailler continuellement, d'apprendre par cœur ses faits et gestes avec la minutie d'un psychopathe, une colère sans nom m'a pris. Comment Evans pouvait-elle préférer cet impétueux Gryffondor ? Ne voyait-elle pas avec quelle beauté Severus s'adonnait à ses passions ? Ne voyait-elle pas ce regard si profond et si mystérieux ? Imaginait-elle la souffrance qu'il cachait sous ce masque impénétrable ? Comment l'abandonner avait pu être envisageable pour elle ? Je l'ai haïe de tout mon être. Un soir, je suis allé le retrouver, je lui ai tout dit, tout ce que je pensais, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et puis, je l'ai embrassé.

Essoufflé, je m'arrêtai et m'appuyai contre le mur. Je ne savais pas où il était mais retarder le moment était la seule chose que je puisse encore faire. Repenser à tout cela me faisait mal. Moi qui me croyais heureux, il y avait quelques années. Voldemort... Severus était persuadé qu'il allait revenir, je n'ai jamais voulu le croire. Je fixai un corps sans vie, étendu non loin de moi. En effet, je n'ai jamais _voulu _croire à son retour, j'avais bien trop peur. Une brise fraîche fit tourbillonner la poussière au sol et s'infiltra dans mes cheveux. Un soupir m'échappa alors que je reprenais mon chemin vers l'école. Tout avait l'air infini dans ses bras.

Bien des années plus tard, Severus s'est présenté au manoir. C'était en automne, un peu après l'assassinat de la famille Potter. Narcissa était partie dans sa famille avec Draco, alors âgé d'un an, parce qu'il avait fait voler son premier objet. Il ne s'était rien passé de plus entre Severus et moi, après ce baiser. Il n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre affection envers moi et l'année a continué. J'ai eu mes ASPICS, j'ai trouvé un travail au ministère et me suis engagé après de Lord Voldemort. Severus était toujours là, quelque part, mais j'avais compris que je devrais vivre comme cela, et aimer ma femme et mon fils comme il se devait. Sa venue m'a surpris, je ne l'avais que peu aperçu, aux réunions. Son regard était plus dur qu'avant, il m'a donné une impression de puissance qui me fit perdre mes moyens. Ce soir-là, ma passion fut à son comble. Le moindre baiser, la moindre caresse, le moindre souffle devint une drogue. Il s'est simplement jeté sur moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'étais trop heureux. Il m'a fait l'amour. Je n'avais jamais connu pareille félicité. Mon corps et mon cœur étaient réunis, il ne manquait que ses mots. Il n'a pas parlé, pas une seule fois. Ses yeux me disaient ce que je voulais, ses gestes étaient doux et il faisait attention à moi comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

J'arrivai au portail, et sortis une baguette que j'avais trouvée sur le champ de bataille, quelques heures auparavant.

« _Spero Patronum_ » murmurai-je.

Une chauve-souris argentée émergea de l'extrémité de ma baguette et s'envola vers la lueur flamboyante du parc de Poudlard. Je m'appuyai contre la grille, épuisé. J'espérais que Draco allait bien, lui. Il serait tout ce qui me resterait, ensuite. Narcissa ne se battait pas, elle se réservait pour d'éventuels combats suivant l'issue du triomphe du Lord, je la savais donc en sécurité.

Le craquement caractéristique du transplanage m'indiqua que Severus s'était matérialisé non-loin. Je vis sa longue silhouette noire s'avancer vers moi et ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer encore sa prestance. J'ignorai l'état de fébrilité qui m'étreignait pour reprendre un peu contenance.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Lucius ? Tu n'étais pas avec le Maître ? Me demanda-t-il en remuant à peine les lèvres.

- Severus. Je... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te voir. Il est dans la...

- Tais-toi ! S'exclama-t-il en dardant un regard furieux sur moi. N'importe qui peut nous avoir suivi ! Je sais très bien où il est. »

Son ton glacial alourdit le poids que je portais déjà. Un nouveau soupir franchit mes lèvres et il reporta son attention sur moi, me dévisageant d'un air étrange.

« Eh bien, qu'as-tu ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que le Maître veut me voir. Il doit bien avoir une bonne raison.

- Il va te tuer, Severus. »

Une ombre passa sur son visage puis il eut un rictus méprisant.

« Il a confiance en moi, j'ai tué Voldemort et je lui ai toujours obéi. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se passe de son meilleur élément ? Lucius, un peu de bon sens. Tu agis comme une adolescente esseulée. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es, regarde-moi. Lequel de nous deux est le plus proche de la mort, selon toi ? »

Je m'approchai de lui, indifférent à ses sarcasmes. J'avais l'habitude, c'était sa manière de faire. Severus était orgueilleux, méprisant, amer. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon Mangemort.

« Il va te tuer, je te dis. Je le sais. »

Il se détourna, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui.

« Je serai mort en le servant, dans ce cas. N'est-ce-pas la plus belle façon de mourir, lorsque l'on est un Mangemort ?

- Adieu, donc, entonnai-je d'une voix hautaine.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi, lentement, goguenard.

- Pas d'effusion ? C'est étrange, venant de toi.

Il essayait encore de me blesser, pour changer. Il a toujours trouvé cela amusant, il a souvent réussi. Je le rattrapai, marchant le plus dignement possible avec une jambe douloureuse et les séquelles des Doloris dans le dos.

- Tu ne mérites même pas un seul regard de ma part, tu es sans-cœur. Froid. Vil. Tu es incapable de montrer tes véritables sentiments. Tu sais que je t'aime et ça flatte ton ego. Ma foi, si c'est la seule chose que je peux faire, sache que je le ferai toujours. »

Je l'embrassai brutalement, il se laissa faire, répondant sagement à mes assauts. C'était la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas oublier cette trace brûlante de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il se détacha de moi, et me regarda un moment avant de sortir un petit flacon argenté d'une poche intérieure.

« Si c'est vraiment la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, je tiens à te donner ceci.

Il me le glissa dans la main et eut un petit sourire mélancolique. Je le fixai sans comprendre.

- Ce sont tous les souvenirs que j'ai de toi. J'ai été un amant imparfait, je le sais, mais sache qu'après toutes ces années, tu as su m'adoucir et me rendre heureux.

- Severus...

- Adieu, Lucius, prends soin de toi et de ta famille. »

C'étaient sans doute les plus belles choses que Severus Snape m'ait jamais dites. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas oublié Evans mais il m'aimait aussi. L'amour qu'il me portait était différent mais il était là. Je serrai le flacon contre moi alors qu'il transplanait vers sa fin.

Severus, mon amant imparfait, je t'aime. _A jamais_.

* * *

Alors, à tous ceux ( surtout celles ! ) qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai posté ces deux versions, c'est la faute d'une amie ;p

La version originale était celle-ci, je ne tenais pas à ce que ce soit triste - bien que ça finisse mal dans tous les cas x) - cependant l'autre idée que j'avais eue m'a paru meilleure pour coller à l'histoire comme je souhaitais le faire. Bon, y'a vraiment pas grand chose que change, je sais...

Bizarrement, ce ne sont pas les Snilystes qui m'ont incendiée ( le jour où ils tomberont dessus, façon.. x) ) mais une Nezu' révoltée !

Bref, que vous ayez lu l'un ou l'autre ( ou les deux, soyons fous ! ), merci beaucoup !

Love,

_Onirybrius._


End file.
